villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks (also known as Thunder) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 7th full-length animated feature film Cars, and a neutral character in Pixar's 18th full-length animated feature film Cars 3. He is a green race car who appears as the rival and arch-nemesis of Lightning McQueen. He is also the main antagonist of some of the video games. In Cars, he was voiced by , who also played Ken in Toy Story 3, Betelgeuse in Beetlejuice, The Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming, Carter Hayes in Pacific Heights, Raymond Sellars in the 2014 RoboCop, and V.A. Vandevere in the 2019 live action remake of Disney's Dumbo. In Cars 3, he was voiced by the Pixar employee Bob Peterson, who also played Geri in Geri's Game, Roz in the Monsters Inc. films, Mr. Ray in the Finding Nemo films, and Dug and Alpha in Up. Personality Although highly talented and gifted at racing (he would not have maintained #2 spot as long as he had if he was not), Chick Hicks is extremely rude, arrogant, conniving, self-centered and manipulative on himself and winning, like McQueen himself. He often harasses others with his catch phrase, "Kachigga." However, theses traits are more exaggerated in Chick Hicks, and often make him more argumentative, ridiculous and obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning, and he is also shown to be very sarcastic, unpleasant, treacherous, intimidating and formidable. Having lived all of his career in the shadow of The King has made him bitter and devoid of any sense of fair play. Chick largely serves as a dark parallel to McQueen. They are both racers who dream of getting at Dinoco, which represents the peak of success. However, with the influence he got from Doc, Sally, and Mater, McQueen learned humility, compassion, and that there was more to life that fame and fortune after helping The King finish his race. On the other hand, Chick failed to learn the error of his ways and let his anger be his downfall. Chick serves as an example of what McQueen would become if the latter had allowed his arrogance to consume him. Biography ''Cars'' First race Chick was seen taking a pit stop in the Dinoco 400. Later, he bumps the Transberry Juice racer, showing that he is the main villain. However, he was unexpectedly overtaken by the King, Strip Weathers. Darell and Bob showed that Chick was behind him in his entire career, and became more evil when McQueen came in. The Wreck Chick was trying to overtake the King, but failed, and later had to stop McQueen. He won Round 1, but lost Round 2. Because of this, Chick slams McQueen off the track to get back to the King. To make sure he gets more distance between him and McQueen, he slammed the RPM racer, who hits the Sputter Stop Racer, who hits the Faux Wheel Drive racer, and so on, and causes a massive crash. Unexpectedly, McQueen went through. In the Pits When Chick was in the pits, he was in pride till his crew chief told him McQueen went through, and told his pitties to go faster, and ended up in the back. Rest of the race Chick rushed from the back to front to win, and he used his time wisely to win when McQueen lost his tires, but he failed. Aftermath Chick later comes in after McQueen's pitties leave. He taunts him, saying that the Piston Cup was his, but McQueen attracted more paparazzis. Later, when the three way tie scene happens, Chick hosts his evil plan by telling McQueen whoever gets to California first gets Dinoco all for themselves. Knowing that McQueen wanted to be with Dinoco, he presumably had the Delinquent Road Hazards to keep his driver staying up all night so McQueen may get lost. When McQueen was Lost When McQueen was lost by Chick's evil plan, the latter steals his fans by stealing how McQueen attracts people and sh-ooze with Dinoco. McQueen knows his evil plan When McQueen watches Mack's TV, he sees that Chick stole most of his fans, and stole his catchphrase as "Kachiga" as well. Final Race After attracting more fans, he was in the track "Kachiga"-ing McQueen. When the race happens, he slams his door and laughs when McQueen goes out of the track. When McQueen was coming, Chick slams McQueen, but his backward trick made Chick's plan fail. In anger, he bursted McQueen's tire, but Guido's record made Chick enraged. Because of this, Chick tries to hit McQueen, but misses him, so he slams McQueen and the King off the track, and the latter was about to lose. As McQueen nears the finish line, Chick, refusing to finish the race behind the King again, sideswipes him, sending the King into a violent crash. McQueen sees the King's condition on a TV monitor, and (recalling Doc Hudson's famous crash) stops just before the line, allowing Chick to win the race. Defeat After McQueen pushes the King to the finish line, Chick comes into the podium, and asks for his Piston Cup. Later, he ask for confetti, but to his surprise, they slammed him with the confetti instead of using it as a celebration for him. Later, he "Kachiga"s, but the media and his fans booed showing they are unhappy with him winning by cheating, and threw discarded tires, debris, and other stuff on him. Chick gets away with the Piston Cup, but defeated and possibly chose to retire or got banned from racing for bad sportmanship. ''Cars 3'' Chick is now an announcer for RSN and hosts his own TV show Chick Picks, where he introduces Jackson Storm along with special guest Natalie Certain. When Storm wins the Gears and Glory 450 at the Heartland Motor Speedway, Chick accompanies him on the winners podium. Later, McQueen watches on Mack's television where Chick and Natalie give a report on Storm beating the record for fastest lap in Piston Cup history at the Florida International Speedway and the possibility of McQueen's retirement. He is not seen again afterwards. Enemies * Lightning McQueen * Strip "The King" Weathers In other media Videogame Appearances ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Chick hired the Delinquent Road Hazards to steal Lightning's racing gear out of Mack's trailer during the 2006 season. Lightning confronted Chick at the fourth race, but Chick claimed to know nothing about it. He was later beaten out by McQueen, and lost the season. Chick returned to Radiator Springs to train for the next season, and once again made some new friends who he used to taunt McQueen. Lightning beat Chick at the final race, and he fled back to his hometown. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is one of the speeders in Speed Trap. After you win the event, you unlock the Legends Race secret for Chick. ''Cars Race-O-Rama'' In Cars Race-O-Rama, he returns as the main antagonist. He tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone would want to come to his racing academy, the Chick Hicks Racing Academy where they will probably learn to cheat. However, McQueen, having some modifications, won the Race-O-Rama series, and Chick leaves in shame after swearing revenge. ''Disney INFINITY'' In Disney INFINITY, he is the main antagonist of the Cars Play Set. After the "Calibrate GPS" mission is completed, Chick comes into Radiator Springs and stops at Flo's V8 Cafe. He then asks if this is Radiator Springs, before Flo asks if she can get anything for him. Chick asks to start with some jumper cables, and that the town is putting him to sleep. He later leaves after Flo suggests to keep rolling if he won't order anything. He then challenges the player to race against him. After you win, he says that he wants a rematch. He later competes as a random opponent in the races. Before the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick says to the other racers that he is plotting to win the race and that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Francesco Bernoulli, however, states to The King that he almost likes Chick and that he would have said it better. Finn McMissile then states that something suspicious has happened since Chick arrived, saying that Fillmore's fuel has gone missing right before the big race. Chick then replies saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We gonna get this race started or what?" After the player wins the race, Chick appears with smoke coming out of him. When he asks if he had won, Finn says to him that he's through and will be sent to the impound lot. Ramone, however, explains that he has been looking for a perfect wreck to fix up for "Detail My Dents", and that Chick is "the worst looking car I've ever seen". Flo then agrees with Ramone to paint Chick red with lightning bolts, before they both drag him away. Shocked at being painted like McQueen, Chick asks them to take him to the impound instead. When the Cars vault is opened by having all four characters interact with it, a toy of Chick can be unlocked for use in your toy box worlds. Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy In Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Disney World, Chick returns as the main antagonist for the attraction. Despite being a reporter in the 3rd film, he challenges McQueen to a virtual race to settle their unfinished business. In the 10-minute show, guests take the role of rookie racer as they enter a theater and find themselves face-to-face with Lightning McQueen, who appears live on stage. Lightning showcases what he's learned over the years to the guests and then kicks off the lesson by taking a few laps on the simulator with the help of his friends Mater and Cruz Ramirez. After doing the "sneaking through the window" move with simulated next gen racers, green barriers show up on the simulator's screen and Lighting stops as he's surprised what just happened. Mater and Cruz decide to fix the problem and Lighting apologizes to the guests for what happened. After Cruz reboots the system, Lightning shows the guests the types of tracks they can train on and he selects the Tokyo Japan track as an example. However, instead of showing the track, the screen instead showcases Lighting's humilating appearance on a Japanese Leak Less Commerical making the guests laugh and giggle while Lighting feels embarrassed. Then, the screen cuts to a row of histories greatest racers as a mysterious voice asks everyone whose the best race car. Doc Hudson, Strip "The King" Weathers and even Lightning McQueen were included in the history of the world's greatest racers. But then the voice says that the best racer is Chick Hicks and then everyone gets the answer. Chick finally pops up on screen greeting Lightning by calling him, "McLoser." Lightning learns that Chick hacked into the simulator system so he can race him and settle the score once and for all. Lightning tells Chick he already beat him in a race (which was during the final race in the 1st movie), but Chick explains he only won the cup cause Lightning chose to help The King rather than cross the finish line and the officials called his championship a fluke (when he got booed off the stage for dirty cheating) which to him isn't and wants to settle racing with Lightning once and for all. But Lighting sternly tells him that he's not racing him cause he's busy train the rookies which are the guests. Chick decides to sweeten deal by giving all the guests a huge pile of cash if he wins. Lightning tells Chick to leave the rookies alone and Chick taunts him by clucking like a chicken. Lightning asks the audience if he should definitely race Chick to settle the score and the audience agree with him that they should race. Chick agrees too and begins the race on the simulator and chooses Chick Hicks Motor Speedway as the track. The race starts off a little rusty at first as Lightning notices he's facing backwards and crashing into objects. But thanks to Mater's advice, Lightning is able to get back on the track and face the right way on the track. Chick however has different plans to keep Lighting away by hacking into the system to cheat like lowering Mcqueen's tire pressure, oil level, and fuel. Thanks to Cruz putting the simulator on team mode and with McQueen's friends help, McQueen is able to catch up to Chick. Chick tells Lightning his friends aren't enough to beat him but Lighting tells Chick he doesn't know the real meaning of friends. Suddenly, Chick Hicks summons clones of himself and they appear out of nowhere and Lightning is held back again. However, Cruz decides to up things by turning the track into a dirt track and Mcqueen performs the "Turn Right To Go Left" move as the Chick Hicks clones spin out of control leaving the real Chick in the lead. As the two close in on the finish line, Chick decides to make Lighting crash by pinning him against the wall like with Jackson Storm on Cruz. However, Lightning uses the move Doc Hudson used against a rookie to get out so he can finally beat Chick, successfully winning the race. Chick is upset that his cheating deeds cost him the race and blames Lightning for his teamwork from his friends. Then, Miss Fritter appears on screen telling Chick she's friends with Lightning as well. She tells Chick that no one messes with Lighting and pushes him away as he tells Lightning it's not over and he will comeback. After Chick's disapperance from Miss Fritter, Lightning apologizes to the audience that the lesson went in a different way but tells them that Chick reminded him that in the end, racing isn't about speed, flash, and crossing the finish line, it's about the journey it takes to get there and who you got driving along side you. Lightning thanks the guests for being with him and considers them honorary members of the Lighting Mcqueen Racing Team and bids them farewell with one final "Kachow!" Quotes }} Trivia *It is possible that Chick wanted to kill the King, with one way that is to wreck him as the King's wreck almost resulted him to death. *Chick was the inspiration of Jackson Storm, the main antagonist of the third film. The problem is, despite Chick, a heartless cheater being Storm's inspiration, Storm was an antagonist, but he was not considered truly evil, except for when he slammed Cruz against the wall. *In a YouTube video, Chick happened to be working with the Lemons to rule the world, especially that he and Miles Axlerod were the main antagonists of the four-part episode. *Chick is McQueen's archenemy, as both hate each other very badly at the same level. *Chick is the most recurring villain in the Cars franchise as he appears in Cars, Cars 3, and almost every video games (excluding Cars: Mater-National Championship). *Chick makes his team wear "mustache" grilles to represent him. *According to the 2009 Die-cast Collectors Guide, Chick Hicks has 334 decals on him. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place. *Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. *Chick's number "86" could come from 1986, the year that Pixar was established and when Luxo, Jr. was released. "86" is also slang for "destroying" or "to get rid of". *Even though Chick did not appear in Cars 2, he can be obtainable via downloadable content in Cars 2: The Video Game. *On his right door, there is a picture of the Marshy-Marshmallows logo. This is mostly the same company which was seen in A Bug's Life under the name of "Joel's Marshy Marshmallows". *In the Polish version, his name is Marek Marucha. Ma rucha means "He has speeds of the film". *Chick's primary sponsor is the Hostile Takeover Bank (htB). *Chick should have been disqualified even before the events of the movie because of PIT'ing and aggressive driving but for the convenience of the plot, he was kept as a racer. *It is unknown what Chick looked like in the beginning, maybe his sponsor was Nitroade as the Nitroade racer in the teaser trailer hits the red racer who was the old McQueen. *It was thought that the delinquent road hazards, who are supporting antagonists, drove the plot. However, Chick did, as knowing that McQueen also wants to be the new face of Dinoco, he tells McQueen that whoever gets to California first will get Dinoco all for themselves. McQueen, wanting to be with Dinoco, told Mack to stay all night to reach California first, but he wasn't and went to sleep with DJ's music and played using him to make fun of him, causing McQueen to go out of the track and later, get lost. **It got proven that the delinquent road hazards are Chick’s friends, so it is possible that Chick told them to tease Mack so McQueen gets lost. *Though he is the main villain, Chick has little screen time as the movie focused on McQueen lost in Radiator Springs. *In the normal version of the first film, Chick was voiced by Michael Keaton and in the Danish version, he was voiced by Mads Mikkelson. Both Keaton and Mikkelson portrayed villains in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Keaton portrayed Vulture in Spider-Man:Homecoming (which is one reason why Keaton did not reprise his role in Cars 3) and Mikkelson portrayed by Kaecilius in Doctor Strange. **His Danish voice actor, Mads Mikkelson also did the voice of Randall Boggs (who is another Pixar villain) in the Danish version of Monsters Inc.. *But in a children's book, Chick seem to have help McQueen and same if he's change he says to himself that they are still rivals. *Chick Hicks is one of the four main Pixar villains to actually succeed in his plans, with the other three being Skinner from Ratatouille, Ernesto de la Cruz from Coco (despite his plan being foiled), and Gabby Gabby from Toy Story 4. *Wheter Chick is truely evil or simply has a horrifc attitude to the point of hitting other cars regardless of how much he damages them is debatable. Regardless, he moved on from his actions in the first movie to being just a snarky news reporter in the third. Navigation Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Genderless Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Wealthy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Archenemy Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Saboteurs Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Amoral